kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Mappy Birthday Music
Episode Information= Mappy Birthday Music is episode 20b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary It's Music's birthday, only she insists on not celebrating the special occasion. When Rudie gives her an old treasure map as a gift, Music asks HJ5 to help her find the treasure, "the things you need most in life". Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major Plot Quotes Love: Intriguing. Atmospheric currents are sufficient to spur multiple crystalline scintillations. Baby: Plus they tinkle in the wind. Love: According to acoustic calculations, the trees may shatter if we subject them to bipedally propagated shockwaves with a resonant frequency of ten hertz. Music: Or in other words, preferably normal ones? Trivia *Music performs the Happy Slam dance move during this episode. *Angel's drumming hobby is referenced in this episode. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots MusicCakeHBM.png|A cake that looks like Music. GwithMusicCakeHBM.png|G with the Music cake. GcakeHBM.png|The girls presenting Music with her cake. MwonderHBM.png|Music is wondering why they are giving her a cake and singing. MannoyedHBM.png|Apparently, Music doesn’t like birthday celebrations. PwantsCake02HBM.png|Music having to hold Pickle back from eating the cake. MnoCelebrateHBM.png|Music telling the girls to stop celebrating her birthday. BcheerForMusicHBM.png|Birthday cheers for Music! MlovesCake02HBM.png|Music loves cake. Mgifts02HBM.png|Rudie with gifts for Music. RcakeSplatHBM.png|Rudie falls on Music’s cake and squashes it. McakeAngry01HBM.png|Music annoyed with Rudie for destroying her cake. MpresentHappyHBM.png|Rudie’s present for Music. MwhatGiftHBM.png|What did Rudie give me? MboredGift02HBM.png|It’s boring. RtmHBM.png|Did I mention there’s a treasure map in the gift? MshowTMap01HBM.png|Music wants to see the treasure map. MshowTMap02HBM.png|Hidden treasure map. MshowTMap03HBM.png|Music excited about the treasure. MtakeMap03HBM.png|Music about to run off with the map. Mgone02HBM.png|Rudie confused by the absent Music. Mgone04HBM.png|Everyone looking around to find Music. GroupRunning02HBM.png|Music leading the group on a treasure hunt. GroupRunning03HBM.png|G notices Music is really excited about finding the treasure. LBrunningHBM.png|Love finds Music’s enthusiasm amusing. GroupRunning04HBM.png|Still running after the treasure. MTreasureMapHBM.png|Treasure Map. MconfusedHBM.png|Music is confused by the treasure map. Rexhausted03HBM.png|Rudie just learned HJ5 are faster runners than he is. ALfWavingHBM.png|Angel and Love waving at fans. MfocusTMapHBM.png|Music reminding Angel and Love to focus on the treasure hunt. MrunningAgainHBM.png|Music is running off again. MgoneAgainHPM.png|Music is getting really good at disappearing quickly. BGconcerned02HBM.png|Baby and G are getting concerned that Music is becoming too invested in the treasure hunt. LtMap01HBM.png|Love looking at the treasure map. LtunnelHere01HBM.png|The map shows a tunnel here. LtunnelHere04HBM.png|This is the exact place where the tunnel entrance should be. Mcharging02HBM.png|Music heading for the entrance at full speed. Mcharging03HBM.png|Music about to run into the entrance. Mcharging07HBM.png|Except there is no entrance, it’s just a solid wall. Mcharging08HBM.png|Music bouncing off the wall Mground02HBM.png|and ending up on the ground. Bhumming04HBM.png|The wall is responding to the sound of Baby humming. SoundActivatedDoor01HBM.png|There’s a hidden door and it’s activated by singing. SoundActivatedDoor03HBM.png|If we sing the right sequence of notes, it will open the door. GBAesteem01HBM.png|G congratulating Baby for finding the door. MhappyDoorHBM.png|Music is happy the door is opening. DoorOpening02HBM.png|The passage is now visible. MusicPointingPath04HBM.png|There’s a path! Gshrugging02HBM.png| MGerrgh02HBM.png|Music and G see another obstacle on the map route. ABLbreakFailHBM.png|Angel, Baby and Love trying to remove the crystal barrier. Mdisheartened01HBM.png|Music is sad there is no way to get through the crystal barrier. GhasToBeWayHBD.png|There has to be a way to get through, find it for Music. LMsimpleWordsHBM.png|Love found a way, but she used so many complicated words that nobody understood the solution. Mlikey02HBM.png|Music is happy Love explained the solution with easier words to comprehend. HJ5dancing06HBM.png|HJ5 dancing. ABdancing02HBM.png|Angel and Baby dancing. LGdancingHBM.png|Love and G dancing. Mdancing02HBM.png|Music dancing. Mdancing04aHBM.png|Music Happy Slam. Adrumming01HBM.png|Angel drumming. LcrystalsHBM.png|Love collecting crystalline samples. RcarryMeHBM.png|Rudie is so exhausted he asks Love to carry him from now on. MusicHappyHBM.png|Music is happy to be getting closer to the treasure. MmapPointing03HBM.png|Showing the map route again. MsolutionLeaningHBM.png|Music trying to figure out how to get across the river, not realising she’s leaning on the solution. Adrumming03HBM.png|Angel drumming. RmissAnything01HBM.png|Hi Angel, did we miss anything? MtreasureOverThere.png|The map says the treasure is over there. MtreasurePointingHBM.png|Music is really in a hurry to get the treasure. BtimingHBM.png|Baby working out the timing on the geysers. HJ5lookingTreasure02.png|HJ5 looking at the treasure. MtreasureConfusedHBM.png|Music is confused, the treasure is just a mirror? LifeLessonHBM.png|The map said the treasure would be “the things you need most in life.” MneedFriendsHBM.png|Music figures it out, it was a life lesson, you could only find the mirror if you have friends. MhuggingLifeLessonHBM.png|Music hugging the life lesson. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=